Once In The Shadow
by the.little.nephilim
Summary: Clay and the gang are sent on a mission to a strange place near New York where all fairy tales are true Ships- Captain Swan, Clace, Malec and Sizzy Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or towns


Once upon a time - The Mortal Instruments Crossover

 **Just a random crossover of my two favorite TV shows This fic includes Captain Swan, Malec, Clace and tiny bit of Sizzy I don't know how long this is gonna be it might just be a long One shot but any how I gonna start now WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

 **Alec** **'s POV**

Iwas sitting curled up next to magnus his arm wrapped around my waist ,we were watching a mundane movie when I got a text from my little sister Isabelle

 **Izzy-Hey Alec we need you to get to the institute ASAP there's a new mission P.S bring your warlock with**

I froze "whats wrong darling?" I heard my boyfriend murmur

"we need to get to the institute apparently there's a new mission" magnus looked confused "we?" he asked

"we" I repeated holding my hand out to help him up he grabbed my hand and we walked through the portal that magnus had just created.

 **Izzy's POV**

I had just walked into the library where I was meeting my mother and of course my two brothers our father had hardly been home since Max was killed so it was a surprise when I saw him sitting on a chair glaring at my mother "Robert" I heard someone growl behind me I turned to see Jace with his hand around Clary's waist followed closely by her parabatai my boyfriend Simon Lewis now currently known as Simon Lovelace I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck seconds later my older brother Alexander or Alec as he prefers and _his_ boyfriend the high warlock of Brooklyn the very glittery Magnus Bane came stumbling through a portal surprise crossed my older brothers face as he caught sight of our father "what is that Downworlder doing here?" my father spat

"That Downworlder has a name and he is here because he was summoned" Alec shot back

And to prove a point Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him into a hug disgust flashed across our fathers face and Alec looked like he was going to slap him meanwhile Jace and I flashed him a proud grin and our mother glared at us "ENOUGH" her voice rang through the room and everyone froze "okay we have a mission for all including magnus" I saw Alec tense up "why Magnus"

"you will need a warlock to help with this mission and we thought of magnus as he has a close relation to this family"

finally Magnus spoke up "alright Maryse where are we off to"

"there is a strange town near New York a town no one can see and the residents call it Storybrooke"

"i have two questions number 1. why do we have to go to this Storybrooke and 2. if it is invisible how do expect us to get in"

"ISABELLE DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT" Robert called "oh what do you care" I murmured I knew that he heard questions are 1. there is high demon activity radiating from this place and 2. the magic protecting this place is weak so you would be able to get in"

"then what are we waiting for lets meet back here in an hour ready for the mission then we can leave" the rest of us nodded in agreement and we all set off our separate ways to prepare

 _ ***meanwhile in Storybrooke***_

 **Emma's POV**

"come on gold there has to be something you can do you are the dark one after all"

"i prefer you don't use that word here and I'm truly sorry dearie but there is nothing I can do now why don't you run along and annoy your little pirate"

"ill be back and you shouldn't keep secrets from Belle, Gold it will only end in disaster" and with that I turned towards the door and started walking as I got out onto the street there was a low rumbling sound and I began running towards my new house with my Fiance Killian Jones A.K.A captain Hook yes im marrying the villain of of Disneys Peter Pan who also happens to be my son Henry's Great Grandfather peter pan that is not Killian so my family is messed up I still love them I was broken out of my thoughts when I crashed into a tall girl with raven black hair hanging down to the middle of her back and a small revealing black top and a sort black pencil skirt on her arms there seemed to be some sort of black tattoos running up and down her arms I was about to ask where she came from when the ground shook and a blue light flashed behind her it seemed to be some sort of portal she turned on her heels and waited as five more people tumbled out four of them with the weird tattoo things on their arms all together there was three boys and two girls the other girl being a short red head with her hair tied back wearing black leggings and a black top. The small red head got up and walked over to the golden boy yes there was a boy that looked like he was made out of gold, golden hair with a tan and of course like everyone was wearing black clothing the red head helped the boy up and then proceeded to help every one up she then seemed to notice me "oh hi sorry about this these people are far from graceful"

"Heey I am _the_ most graceful here" the red head laughed at her friend ? he held out a hand

"i'm Clarissa Fairchild but you can call me Clary" she pointed at the golden boy "this is my boyfriend Jace Wayland" she looked at this Jace boy like she was looking for confirmation he shook his head "fine since he is determined he's not a Wayland he can choose" Jace stuck out his hand "Jace Herondale Lightwood" I shook his hand Clary spoke again "The boy next to him-" pointing at the tallest boy there the boy looked like he could be twins with the first girl

"That's Alexander Lightwood" Alexander politely held his hand out "I go by Alec" a boy seemed to creep out from behind Alec and grinned at him a blush seemed to cross Alec's face, Clary laughed, the boy was tall but not as tall as Alec he was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight dark blue shirt I looked a little closer and realized that he was covered in glitter and wearing more make up then me "That's Alec's boyfriend Magnus Bane magnus seemed to notice me staring at Alec as he glared at me and blue flames erupted from his finger tips I didn't move this kind of thing is normal around these parts, Clary moved on "this is Isabelle Lightwood" pointing at the raven haired girl "and her boyfriend Simon Lewis" pointing at the brown haired boy jace spoke again

"and you are"

"Emma…Emma Swan"

Magnus' eyes widened in recognition

"The Savior" he mumbled

"sorry what was that" I asked missing what he said

"you're The Savior" I nodded I shivered in the cold

"follow me ll take you to Granny's and we an discuss what you are doing in this fine town" Jace smirked

"your grandmothers house?" I laughed

" no Granny's is a Diner"

 _ **Time skip granny's Diner**_

I walked into Granny's with Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Simon and Izzy following me when I opened the door Henry ran up to me "Hey Mom" he said giving me a hug

"what's up kid" someone cleared their throat behind me and Henry looked round " .They" but before I could answer I heard shouting upstairs I sighed "Henry go tell your grandparents to stop arguing about wedding decorations and get down here" Henry nodded and walked towards the back room "so whos getting married" I raised my hand magnus looked at me "do you have a planner" I nodded

"my parents are trying to get back to our palace" everyone's eyes widened "your Royal?" I nodded

"Princess Emma Swan daughter of-" I was interrupted by my parents bursting through the door my mother froze "oh who's this"

Isabelle spoke up

"im Izzy and this is my brothers Alec and Jace Lightwood my best friend Clarissa Morgenstern-" Clary glared at her " okay okay Clary Fairchild my boyfriend Simon Lewis and my brothers boyfriend Magnus Bane"

"Okay Im David Charming" Jace smirked again

"what like prince Charming"

"yeah that's him" I laughed

"wait…that means your Snow White" I laughed again

"correct again" Henry stated, Clary burst out laughing

"guys these are my parents" Jace's face fell

"this place is messed up"

"just wait until you see my fiance" I laughed as if on cue Killian walks through the door and walks towards me and kisses me on the cheek "you alright love" he asked I nodded

"Killian meet Alec, Izzy, Clary, Jace and Simon " he nodded at them and so I continued "guys this is my fiance Killian Jones A.K.A Captain Hook" everyone burst out laughing every one but Magnus

"Killian Jones nice to see you again" he smiled

"Magnus?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This is the longest fan fiction I have ever done and no its not finished so while your waiting on the next chapter why don't you check out my other fan fiction Alternate Reality and no that's not done either and yes I just done a promo for my own story #no-shame (: I am well aware I left Magnus out when Emma was introducing The gang to Killian but that was deliberate so hope you enjoyed this and ill see you guys next time**_

 _ **-The Little Nephilim xxx**_


End file.
